This invention pertains to cleaning, absorbent, and application devices, and containers for liquids.
Cleaning devices and other similar devices that include a fluid container commonly include a bladder or liquid-containing pouch. Such pouches are designed to burst along a frangible seam or portion when pressure is applied to the device and therefore the pouch. Such devices are not selective and burst under sufficient pressure, whether that pressure is applied intentionally by a user, or that pressure is applied unintentionally during handling, shipping, or storage.